After Action Report
by Avalas
Summary: Part of the Lost Division Series. Bloodwar survivors doing well for themselves on the prime. 5th entry up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Report Concerning Operations of the 1st Mechanized Brigade "Kedar" from 13-14 Rain's Hand, E 35

15 Rain's Hand, E25

To the Commander-in-Chief of Ground Forces

To the Commander of the Southeastern Military District

Summary of Combat Actions

In the morning of the 13th, the Brigade, in coordination with the 127th Infantry Regiment of the 8th Division and two mixed battalions of the 1st Marines, began the advance eastward towards the elven city of Finufaranell. With the 127th providing a screening cordon on the northern flank and the Marines conducting riverine operations to the south, our Brigade was to provide the main offensive punch along the primary axis of advance. As the area is heavily wooded and had been subject to heavy storms for the past week, we did not have any accurate intelligence concerning the disposition of enemy forces. We did not have effective aerial support either, since the thick foliage proved too much of a hindrance to observation.

The advance began slowly, with the three regiments of the Brigade marching in loose file parallel to one another at a distance of approximately 200 yards. Visibility was difficult, and it was testament to the skill of our signalmen that we were able to keep pace. First contact with the enemy was made at around noon—a small foot patrol that was quickly overwhelmed by elements of our forward reconnaissance screen. One of them we managed to capture alive. My intelligence section questioned her, but she proved uncooperative. Her demeanor suddenly changed, however, when I made my appearance. From the terror that gripped her, it was apparent that she had never seen a drow in her life. She quickly broke down and revealed to us the locations of two elven border towns, Silorn and Nilenda.

Sensing that this might have been a trap, I stopped the advance and directed recon patrols to the indicated areas. I told our prisoner that if she were lying she would be dismembered and left for carrion. Fortunately, the towns were there where she said they would be, and a battalion from the 127th Regiment was deployed to tie them down until the rest of the 8th Division arrived. Meanwhile, our Brigade conducted a bypass to the south and continued the advance.

Contact with the main body of the enemy forces occurred in the late afternoon. What began as a scrape between pickets quickly drew in the bulk of the opposing forces. We estimate that there may have been as many as 3,000 of the enemy well-concealed in the treetops and in the brush. They had deployed themselves expertly and were threatening to envelop us. At this point I must remark on the shameful behavior of certain elements of the Brigade. Never in my life had I ever seen such egregious cowardice on the part of our soldiers. Even though the enemy's arrows posed marginal threat to us, our infantry was soon seen bunching up behind our armored golems. The sudden appearance of the enemy's griffon riders also frightened many of our new recruits, and even golem pilots were making motion to flee. Two of our "new models" sank in mud and were unable to be extracted.

To our credit, our veterans carried us through admirably. Our repeating crossbows proved in no way inferior to the famed elven longbows, and our tanar'ri flesh proved far more resistant to injury than our counterparts'. Where we could, we poured a whithering counterfire into the enemy's ranks. One of my pilots, Balko, had the good idea to use his golem's spell projector to set fire to the canopy. Once the enemy's spellcasters exposed themselves trying to douse the flames, they fell in short order to our sharpshooters. The rest of us concentrated on blasting the trees two or three feet above the ground. Since we could not see the enemy hidden in the brush, the explosive splintering was most effective in maximizing the wounding radius of our weapons. Eventually, the canopy was ablaze, and forest floor was ablaze. With no one left brave enough to try to stop the fires, the enemy retreated in disarray. Our losses were moderate; theirs were severe, largely due to the numbers of unretreated wounded burned to death.

In pursuing the survivors, the Brigade fought several minor skirmishes with rearguard elements. By the evening we had pushed to the outskirts of the valley overlooking Finufaranell. There, we were met with long-range battery fire from the city's navy, consisting of two frigates. Despite the original plans to wait and regroup before commencing the assault, I made the decision to attack immediately. Due to our earlier maneuver we had fallen hours behind schedule. On the right bank of the river the 271st and 290th had completed their encirclement cordon and were already engaged with the city's defenders.

Our descent down the cliff face was met with difficulty. The elven navy's fire was steady and accurate, and, in contrast to their army's, effective. One of our golems, again a "new model," was cored by solid shot, the pilot killed. Another was kneecapped and was put out of action. Our infantry support also took several dozen losses, all wounded. This attrition would have continued were it not for the timely action of our marines, who managed to disable both ships with underwater mines. From there, they pressed their attack on the main bridge while the Brigade neutralized the remaining defenders on the left bank. By nightfall we had secured a bridgehead into the city proper.

The next several hours were spent beating off counterattacks. Hundreds at a time came in mass levees, and each time they were beaten back with heavy losses. Our rapid advance across the river had prevented them from destroying the bridge, and they were throwing out their last reserves in a desperate attempt to dislodge us. By the seventh wave, they were completely expended.

For the assault on the city we had the artillery assets of the 8th Division, which had finally caught up to the front lines. Their gas shells proved invaluable in preserving the lives of our people. Though the greenish haze hampered our operations, our hoods were adequate to protect us against the gas. Any enemy caught in the open was soon incapacitated, and even those indoors soon felt the effects. From then on it was a straightforward matter of clearing the city, house to house. A few units had managed to take shelter in reinforced positions, but our golems with flame projectors were particularly effective in rooting them out. On the morning of the 14th, all resistance ceased.

Enemy Losses Inflicted:

Personnel – 800 killed, 1391 captured

Griffons – 40

Ballistae of all sizes destroyed – 17

Cannon of all calibers destroyed – 2

Brigade Losses:

Personnel – 36 killed (18 in resurrectable condition), 273 wounded

Golem "Base" – 1 damaged, repaired in field

Golem "New Model" – 1 destroyed, irreparable

3 damaged, repaired in field

1 damaged, sent to repair center

2 immobilized in mud, pulled out after the battle

Conclusions:

1. This experience showed that under even these adverse environmental conditions our mechanized forces displayed a good level of mobility. From our starting positions we managed to advance a total of thirty miles in a half-day, without a single case of mechanical failure. Our infantry support was also able to keep pace with our armor, owing to a high level of physical conditioning among our half-tanar'ri troops. All in all, this level of performance was very satisfactory.

2. What will be questioned is the level of training among our new recruits. While some performed admirably under duress, there were prominent examples of combat paralysis and open cowardice. There are some reports of our soldiers being incapacitated with mental shock following the operation. This is very troubling, and this matter needs further review.

3. The enemy's forces proved markedly inferior to our own. For the most part, they possessed no heavy weapons capable of damaging our golems, and, thus, where we saw them we could hammer them with near-impunity. The performance of our infantry arms was more than adequate as well.

4. However, there are troubling deficiencies that are apparent, particularly in the "New Model" golem series, which was designed to be an affordable supplement to our armored forces. While prime steel cannot hope to match the tensile strength of green steel or the hardness of red steel, the armor plating of many of these golems was noticeably inferior. Glancing hits managed to produce cracks and spalls in all the damaged New Models. This problem is exacerbated by the lower level of training in their pilots, which contributed to their disproportionate losses in this operation. Furthermore, the New Models' bulk restricts their mobility over soft terrain.

5. Gas proved to be very effective in suppressing the enemy. When deployed rapidly in good wind conditions, the effect can be considered decisive. Gas is also a somewhat ineffective killer, which keeps civilian losses to minimal levels. It is estimated that there were no more than a thousand civilian deaths due to gas. With the exception of the most severe cases of exposure, most who have received medical treatment have made recoveries. I recommend that this be kept as an option in future operations of this type.

6. I have issued a moratorium to all unit commanders forbidding the use of the enemy dead as a food source, as well as the harvesting of replacement limbs by our medical echelon. Especially given that a sizable proportion of our ground forces consists of orcs, drow, and other creatures hated by the fair elves, any move in this direction is likely to be an interminable source of resentment. As a result, we have been letting the inhabitants of Finufaranell bury their own dead.

1st Mechanized Brigade Commander and Deputy Commander of Mechanized Forces Captain Shazi S.


	2. Chapter 2

Report about Medical Operations of the Southeastern Military District Following the Liberation of Finufaranell

16 Rain's Hand, E 25

To the Commander-in-Chief of Ground Forces

To the Commander of the Southeastern Military District

To the Director of the Research Division

Following the cessation of combat operations on 14 Rain's Hand E 35, the Medical Command of the Southeastern Military District established two field hospitals in the vicinity of Finufaranell, as well as more than a dozen medical stations in the surrounding settlements. The ready availability of water in this region has made the task of establishing medical facilities relatively easy, and a third field hospital is being put up in the port town of Rosul further upstream. The disposition of these medical facilities will be mapped and transmitted to the General Staff shortly. In addition to processing our own losses, we have been offering aid and services to the elven survivors. Hopefully, we can put this episode of barbarism behind us and strive towards the future.

Summary of Reported Personnel Losses

1st Marine Brigade – 5 killed (5 resurrected), 102 wounded

1st Mechanized Brigade – 36 killed (18 resurrected), 273 wounded

5th Division – 213 killed (88 resurrected), 1338 wounded

8th Division – 77 killed (49 resurrected), 391 wounded

Regional Militia – 13 killed (3 resurrected), 40 wounded

Total Casualties – 181 non-returned, 2144 returned (including resurrected)

Personnel losses were highest in the 1st Mechanized Brigade (25 percent) and the 5th Division (29 percent). By comparison, casualty rates in the 1st Marines (11 percent), 8th Division (7 percent), and Militia were significantly lower. This is the result of the types of operations in which these units were engaged. The 1st Mechanized, as the spearhead, engaged the main body of Finufaranell's defenders and pioneered the assault on the city. The 5th Division, with its two primary combat regiments the 271st and 290th, was tasked with infiltrating to the opposite bank and conducting spoiling attacks and deception operations deep in the rear, in addition liberating Rosul with the help of the 1st Marines. Cut off from our logistical train and lacking any heavy weaponry, they carried out their mission largely unsupported. The high proportion of non-returned dead reported by the 5th attests to the brutality of close-quarters engagements.

Of the 2144 returned casualties, the vast majority have made more or less full recoveries thanks to our regenerative augmentations. There are 330 requiring longer-term care who will be transported to rear areas in the coming days.

Though most prevalent in the 1st Mechanized and the 5th Division, all units seem to be reporting cases of battle fatigue. This will be detailed in the following section.

Battle Fatigue

At the time of this writing, the Medical Command has observed nearly fifty cases of what can be described as "battle fatigue," comprising a spectrum of lingering stress symptoms following the duress of combat. As yet, we have neither the time nor resources to deal with this problem, so we have placed the most afflicted and troublesome individuals under continual armed guard. A brief sample of the cases thus far follows:

Case #1: 1st Mechanized Brigade, infantry, orc – Subject is unresponsive from time to time and suffers from lapses in memory. Frequently seen loitering around camp with a glazed-over look in his eyes.

Case #7: 5th Division, section leader, human – Subject reports that he can no longer handle a bow with accuracy due to his accidental killing of a child.

Case #9: 5th Division, infantry, alu-fiend – Subject has attempted suicide at least three times in the past day by cutting her wrists. Currently restrained and under guard.

Case #17: 8th Division, squad leader, drow – Subject assaults any fair elf in his presence, including those in our army. Currently restrained and under guard.

Case #22: 1st Marine Brigade, squad leader, maurezhi – Subject assumed the physical form of a deceased elven soldier after consuming the body. Subject is unable to revert to original form and has convinced himself that he is the deceased elf. Disappeared from unit on the morning of the 14th, arrested that afternoon for attempting to rape the wife of the aforementioned soldier. Currently restrained and under guard.

Case #33 and #34: 1st Mechanized Brigade, infantry, human – Subjects have developed obsessive rituals of hand washing and weapon maintenance.

Case #40: 5th Division, troop leader, succubus – Subject violently lashed out against her troops for no discernable reason. Subject has vacated her command voluntarily, citing temporary incapacity.

Case #47: 5th Division, infantry, tiefling – Subject refuses to part with her squad leader's severed head, which she clutches at all times. Attempts to separate the two have been met with violence. Currently under guard.

Since new cases are still coming in, we will not know the full extent of this problem for quite some time. However, there are certain trends that are apparent. Members of 1st Mechanized (16 cases) and 5th Division (23) constitute the vast majority of reported cases, followed by 8th Division (7) and 1st Marines (1). This is roughly proportionate with the intensity of combat each unit engaged in, though the exceedingly low incidence of such reports among the Marines needs explanation. It is most likely a combination of factors—greater numbers of trueblood tanar'ri, more rigorous indoctrination, and a unit culture that frowns upon any admission of weakness.

Accurate accounting of this phenomenon is hampered by official negligence and a tendency on the part of certain unit commanders to regard any admission of mental strain as an act of cowardice. Needless to say, this attitude is not conducive to the investigation of this condition. We will continue to monitor the situation.

State of Finufaranell

The elves of this region have paid a high price for their resistance. In addition to the capital city, more than twenty smaller settlements have been liberated by our forces. The accompanying loss of life was regrettably severe. It is unlikely that we will ever have exact figures, but based on submitted kill claims Finufaranell's defenders lost at least 2000 and as many as 4000 killed, with another 5000 surrendered, most of whom require medical assistance. Non-combatant losses were also severe, estimated to be at least 3000 dead and a much larger number wounded or disabled. These numbers are expected to increase in the coming weeks, as more succumb to wounds and gas inhalation.

Gas inhalation is by far the leading cause of hospitalization, followed by shrapnel wounds. The former is much more problematic than the latter. It is estimated that more than half of Finufaranell's population of 50000 was exposed to gas. While those caught in the open were the first to experience the effects, the rapid diffusion of the gas limited the duration of exposure. The most lethal effects were encountered in closed spaces such as dugouts and cellars, where the gas tended to settle. Thus most of these fatalities have been among civilians and the already wounded.

Symptoms of gas inhalation are varied, but usually consist of a sensation of suffocation accompanied by coughing and severe headaches. Temporary blindness is common, as are exhaustion, vomiting, and fever. Although those with light exposure have generally recovered enough to get back on their feet, there are thousands who are still bedridden. Even after being treated with regular doses of regenerative compounds, patients continue to experience shortness of breath, weakness, and nausea. These symptoms seem to persist despite the recovery of overt damage to the respiratory system.

A number of challenges also remain with the treatment of conventional wounds. Although the deliveries of medical supplies have remained on schedule, it is clear that more is needed. Our standard healing solutions are having noticeably reduced effect on elven physiology. Our medical staff has been forced to scrounge for elven healing potions, and we have even been pressing Finufaranell's healers into service. Even with these ad hoc measures, we have been unable to meet the demand for proper treatment. We have performed over 200 amputations, excluding those done on our own troops. Hundreds more will undergo the same treatment unless we can secure access to larger supplies of more effective healing compounds. The scale of this medical emergency is much greater than what we had prepared for and, depending on whether we absorb this realm or not, could be a persistent health crisis for months or even years to come.

Recommendations

1. The Medical Command of the Southeastern Military District as currently deployed in the vicinity of Finufaranell is unequipped to deal with the mental infirmities of "battle fatigue." Keeping afflicted soldiers under guard is only a temporary measure and is unlikely to improve their condition. Therefore, support facilities in the home provinces should be created to manage and rehabilitate the mentally afflicted. We should not make these soldiers feel weak, or guilty, or cowardly, despite what certain unit commanders would like to believe. We should instead strive towards their long-term rehabilitation and re-integration.

2. Additional supplies are needed to sustain the survivors of Finufaranell. At the barest minimum, an additional five tons of foodstuffs per day is needed to prevent famine conditions. The resupply rate for medical supplies should be doubled, owing to the lack of effectiveness of our regenerative compounds. In the long term, research has to be done to improve the effect of our regenerative compounds on elven physiology. I am told that the original intent to restrict the viability of our healing solutions to tanar'ri and chimera augments was to prevent their capture and use by the baatezu enemy. Given the increasingly diverse composition of our people, however, it would be prudent to develop general-purpose regenerative compounds that perform well on a multitude of physiologies.

3. A moratorium has been in effect preventing our medical staff from salvaging corpses. We request that this moratorium be lifted immediately given the number of amputees who are in need of replacement limbs. If this is not possible, I can only suggest that these individuals be transported to our home provinces for treatment in our restoration centers.

4. The Medical Command of the Southeastern Military District requests an immediate review of the employment of gas and of its physical effects. It is clear from this experience that we were unaware of the full extent of its effects and were unprepared to treat those suffering from exposure. Until its full effects of can be determined, we recommend that all production and use of the gas be suspended.

Chief of Southeastern Military District Medical Command Staff Captain Jorunder Harand


	3. Chapter 3

Addendum to Yesterday's Action Report

16 Rain's Hand, E 25

To the Commander-in-Chief of Ground Forces

To the Director of the Research Division

Our medics tell me from their examinations that our choking gas induces coughing, which limits poison intake. It took our combined forces six hours to smash the capital of the feudalists. There was nothing lacking in our abilities. The gas clearly lacks effectiveness.

We hear talk—rumors—of transporting some of these feudalists to our homelands for medical treatment. May we remind Command why we got in this fight in the first place. Strung up by the heels, contusions ear to ear, gouged out eyes, and left for the crows—the work of a barbarous, feudalist enemy who have long committed their feudalist oppression against our free people in the name of their forest fiefdoms. Inviting the feudalists into our very homes is** unacceptable**.

1st Marine Brigade Commander and Deputy Commander of Naval Infantry Captain Rebkah


	4. Chapter 4

Directive to the General Staff of the Southeast Military District and the Divisional Commanders of the Finufaranell Occupation Zone Concerning Continuing Security and Relief Operations

Operational Order No. 17

17 Rain's Hand, E25

First, I must express my disappointment with the performance of the 1st Mechanized Brigade. Our mechanized forces took more than a decade to reconstruct, and the less-than-satisfactory record of our vanguard brigade in its first major combat reflects poorly on the entire service. The 1st Brigade, the largest and most lavishly equipped of our mechanized units, has consumed nearly a tenth of our total budget for the past five years and has little to show for it. Victory or not, a loss rate of 25 percent against bands of barbarous feudalists while enjoying the full benefit of heavy armor and artillery is wholly unacceptable. Captain Shazi was aware of the metallurgical deficiencies of the replacement golems and yet did nothing to compensate. She repeatedly exposed the new golems and their pilots to undue danger and showed a callous aversion to prepared attack when facing a fortified enemy. This behavior must not be repeated in the future, and any attempt to explain it as a failure of the equipment will be met with skepticism.

Second, these malingering mollycoddles suffering from "battle fatigue" are cowards and should expect to be treated as none other than cowards. Those of you who had served in the Blood War ought to understand how trivial these stresses are. As the army of the people, entrusted with the protection of the people, we cannot afford such weakness. The noted lack of incidents among our marines indicates the proper attitude we should all have towards our duties. Do not explain why the marines are exceptional. Instead, feel shame for the fact that you have not lived up to their standards. These malingerers incapacitated by so-called "battle fatigue" will be withdrawn at the first opportunity and handed over to the military affairs tribunal.

Third, no restriction will be placed on the development, production, or employment of gas. The battle record should speak for itself.

Fourth, no Finufaranell survivors are to be permitted to leave the occupation zone. This includes transportation for treatment. Who knows what sort of degenerate mental poison they would bring to our people. Under no circumstances are you to allow them to leave. All units are to maintain an encirclement cordon around the city until relief forces arrive, at which point we can begin processing these people and consigning them to indoctrination.

Fifth, additional food and medical supplies will be delivered to control the population. This goes with confiscating all available provisions in the city and its outlying regions. Any would-be rebels will think twice about challenging us when our forces assume rights over the distribution of life itself.

Sixth, to facilitate medical operations I am rescinding Captain Shazi's ill-conceived moratorium on salvaging the dead. This should give Captain Jorunder's medical staff the necessary freedom to carry out all it needs to without requesting further outside assistance. Furthermore, to facilitate the development of new healing compounds, the Research Division requests the collection of flesh samples. 25 to 30 cadavers should be sufficient. These are to be skinned, dissected, and preserved for transport. You have three days.

General Ya Gro-Shin


	5. Chapter 5

Directive to the General Staff of the Southeast Military District and the Divisional Commanders of the Finufaranell Occupation

Directive to the General Staff of the Southeast Military District and the Divisional Commanders of the Finufaranell Occupation Zone Concerning Continuing Security and Relief Operations

17 Rain's Hand, E25

DISREGARD previous Operational Order No. 17

I did not write the preceding order, for Commander Byakala had in fact taken it upon herself to write it on my behalf. She would like to apologize in advance for any confusion that may have occurred, and she has been made to understand that should she attempt another stunt like this, the Research Division and her entire command will be turned over to Internal Security.

I am somewhat dismayed at the progress of our forces. Although our forces did manage to meet mission objectives and timetables, certain deficiencies were made apparent during the course of offensive operations. However, I also realize that a commander is ultimately responsible for his soldiers' failings, and as such it would not be my place to criticize. As I have been taught time and again on the Field of Nettles, the banks of the Styx, and cliffs of Kalas, you fight with the soldiers you have, not the soldiers you want to have. The 1st Mechanized had barely completed training before being sent to the front, and the 5th and 8th Divisions started off so understrength that they were forced to absorb entire battalions of the Southeastern District's militia. Under these circumstances, well done, all of you.

I disagree strongly with the assessment of Commander Byakala that the incidence of battle fatigue is a deficiency on the part of our troops. Let us keep in mind that this is not the Blood War, and any comparison to the Blood War ought to be struck down out of hand. If this were the Blood War, we would already be roasting the skulls of every man, woman, and child in Finufaranell. That is not and will never be an option. These are not baatezeu, whose unnatural existence drives them for the single purpose of enslaving and exterminating our people. Finufaranell has children, mothers, and fathers, much like the families that many of our soldiers were born into. It is unreasonable to expect that feelings of empathy would not emerge. It is unreasonable to demand of our soldiers the psychological conditioning of the Naval Infantry. Such indoctrination and training is so grueling that even most full-blooded tanar'ri cannot finish. Let us keep that in perspective.

Orders are thus:

1. Provision will be made for the battle fatigued, though it will take some time to negotiate with the Citizens' Council for the creation of additional asylum facilities. Debate has begun on the floor. You will all be notified when it reaches a conclusion. Until then, continue to isolate and detain troublemakers as they are found.

2. Gas production will temporarily halt while Byakala's Research Division conducts a medical investigation. Existing stockpiles, however, are authorized for use at individual commanders' discretion.

3. No additional food shipments are authorized. That transport space is already prioritized for the refit and rearmament of our army, which takes precedence over all else. The most critical phase of the campaign begins now. You are to proceed with mop-up operations. Do not allow any remaining elven forces any chance to catch their footing. Recon in force and press the offensive. Burn and gas when necessary. Not one inch of soil to the feudalists.

4. The moratorium on cadaver harvesting stands. This is not open to debate.

Serve the people.

General Ya Gro-Shin


End file.
